The GLEEKS
by Gleek4lyfe
Summary: When we are young, we always dream of being a masked crime fighter, but as we get older we realise that it is impossible. Well not this time - This involves the whole club : Please review, this is my first ever a fanfic ever :  xx
1. Life Changing

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and review.**

**The italics are flashbacks and they will continue to the next chapter. Also I do not (sadly) own GLEE! but i do love it :)**

* * *

><p>The G.L.E.E.K.S.<p>

As William Schuester walked down the hall, he could not help but feel a sense of pride. He had finally done it. He had created his G.L.E.E.K.S. Granted the name was not his first pick, but then again he was not in charge of that decision. But it had all happened so fast, it was a shock it all came together so quickly. As he turned another corner, he began to remember walking down the same corridor one year ago today, with the same excitement he had been feeling at the present time.

_Mr. Schuester entered the choir room, placing_ _the sheets in his hands on the piano situated in the center of the room. As always, Rachel was the first to approach him. In her hands she held a pink folder decorated with gold stars that was exploding with sheet music._

"_Mister Schuester, I have some simply gold star worthy material I would like to run by you as we approach sectionals."_

"_That's great Rachel,but first I want to take a couple of minutes to-"_

"_I knew you would approve. Now some of the songs I have in here might seem a bit drawn out but once you hear me sing them, you will not be disappointed."_

"_Okay Rachel, can you just sit back dow-"_

"_I was thinking for "My Heart Will Go On" by the wonderful Celine Dion, we could build a small replica of the Titanic and have Finn and I stand at the front of it as a tribute to both Leo and Kate while the rest of the club surrou-"_

"_RACHEL! Will you please return to your seat, I have some important news to give to the club."_

"_Rachel slammed her folder shut, and returned to her seat with a sour look on her face._

"_Okay guys listen up" Mr. Schue began as he looked over his 13 students, all of which were sitting there either listening to what he had to say or not paying attention and were more interested with their cell or ipod (except Brittany who was busy wrapping sticky tape around her diary so her cat would stop reading it). "Today I need to talk to you about some extremely important stuff. Stuff that may be life changing."_

_At that moment, those who weren't paying attention looked up to see the serious look now plastered onto Mr. Schue's face._

"_Okay, are you being serious about life changing" Rachel piped up. "Or are we just wasting time which could be dedicated to rehearsing song's which feature me heavily?"_

"_Cram it Hobbit and let him speak" said Santana. Rachel retreated back into her chair with a depressing look on her face._

"_Um, anyway, as I was saying" said Will " Important news. Lets see how do I put this." He began to pace back and forth as the club continued to watch him with directed attention. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "You guys your all gifted."_

"_Ah, Mister Schue, some of us don't need to be told" stated Mercedes as both her and Kurt gave each other a 'well, duh!' look._

"_No, I know your all gifted performers. But...but your all gifted in a very special way"_

"_Is he calling us stupid?" Asked Brittany as tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Of course he isn't Britt" said Artie reassuringly as he rubbed the blonde's arm for comfort. He knew how upset she got when this particular subject came up. "Are you Mr. Schue?"_

"_What!...No, no Brittany you misunderstood me. When I say you guys are gifted, I mean you guys hold gifts that are extremely powerful. Gifts that almost anyone would love to have for themselves. Gifts that far surpass your singing talent."_

"_HA!" At that point Rachel had jumped up from her her chair and had a very skeptical look on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt again Mister Schue but any 'gift' that is supposedly better then my singing voice seems very hard to believe. Am I right?" She said turning to the rest of her peers surrounding her, all of whom stared with a shared blank faces and did not say a word._

"_Well, this is sufficiently awkward" whispered Kurt as Rachel sat back down in her chair, this time on the verge of tears._

"_Well believe what you want Rachel but what I'm saying is the complete truth" said Mr. Schuester_

"_And that truth would be?" Asked Quinn, who had previously been leaning into Sam's arms but was now on the edge of her seat as was the entire New Directions _

"_The truth" said Mr. Schuester as he gazed at all the faces that were desperate for an answer. "The truth is...you guys...are Superheroes."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. please review. oh and if you have an suggestions for powers for the glee club, please feel free to recommend some.<strong>

**xxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	2. Sue To The Rescue

**So, I don't Own glee :( if i did, sam and quinn would stay together  
>I hope you guys enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>... are Superheroes."<em>

_There was complete silence in the choir room. The club stared at their teacher, all of them trying to piece together what he had just said._

"_I'm sorry, but did you...how are we...can you please...what?" Finn stuttered, confusion muddling his mind as he tried his best to comprehend what Mr. Schue had just announced._

"_Your Superheroes."_

"_No, we heard that, I just wanna...how did we...what?"_

"_What I think Finn is trying to say" said Rachel as she held her boyfriends hand as a sign of comfort "is why are you wasting our rehearsal time with this nonsense."_

"_I gotta second Rachel's point, Mister Schue" Puck interjected. "You can't expect us to believe what you are actually saying do you?"_

"_Actually Puck, I do" said Mr. Schue as he walked from the whiteboard with a chair in his hand and placed it down backwards to sit and face his pupils. "Why is it so hard for you guys to believe that you could have powers."_

"_Because Superheroes do not exist, except in the pages of our old comic books we had as kids." said Quinn, crossing her legs and becoming less and less interested in this 'life changing news.' _

"_But those Supers do exist!" exclaimed Mr. Schue. He was met with laughter at this point by the club._

"_Hold up" said Lauren, holding a hand in the air and rising from her seat so everyone could hear what she had to say, laughter being mixed in with her words. "Are you telling us that Wonder Woman and Superman are actually out their fighting crime, defending the universe against the forces of evil and all that crap."_

"_Well not anymore" said Mr. Schue "They retired years and years ago, before all of you were born. That is why you guys don't know about them. Now it's time for the Glee Club to take their place."_

"_So what, become the new Justice League?" Asked Sam, leaning forward, who seemed to be the only one at this point who was starting to take Mr. Schue seriously._

"_Exactly! Why do you think you guys are in Glee Club?" Asked Mr. Schue, opening his arms, waiting for a response._

"_Because we like to sing?" Answered Tina with a confused look spreading across her face._

"_Well, yes there's that." Mr. Schue began, rising from his seat and moving towards the white board, extracting a marker from his pocket, ready to explain his news. "But all of you have to admit, that in normal circumstances some of you would not have joined Glee Club. You were either forced into it, blackmailed, recruited or auditioned voluntarily._

_The kids all nodded in agreement._

"_So" Mr. Schue continued, who had begun writing different clique names around the edge of the board. "When kids from Cheerios and the Football team joined the club, the rest of the school did not react to this social rift well."_

"_Well I wouldn't really describe a slushie facial every morning as a welcome to McKinley present" Kurt stated._

"_Exactly, which is why- Wait, every morning?" Asked Mr. Schue_

"_It became a sought of ritual for the jocks who surround my locker at the beginning of each day" Kurt informed, sitting in his seat trying to emit as much pride as he could muster. "It's okay" Kurt said as Mercedes rubbed his back. "I can take knowledge in the fact that they one day will all be working in a gas station."_

"_Anyway, moving on" Mr. Schue continued "So, the school did not react well, but we still managed to succeed in sectionals, making it to regionals."_

"_And loosing" Mike said with a glum look on his face_

"_But despite that we still soldiered on. We did not let it get us down." Mr. Schue reminded, trying to keep the conversation from turning downhill. "Proving that we are capable of overcoming those who work against us. I would say that is Superhero material."_

"_Even if it is Superhero material, that does not just make us Superheroes." said Quinn, who was now getting pretty fed up with this ridiculous conversation._

"_Of course it does Q"_

_The entire club and Mr. Schue turned towards the door to see the source of the voice. There stood Sue Sylvester, leaning against the door with an energy drink grasped firmly in her hand._

"_Hello William. Well I see you are making no progress whatsoever with delivering this news. You are failing, as I knew you would." said Sue, walking towards the group with a superior look on her face. "So now, you are going to step aside and let me finish this little chat." She took one last gulp of her energy drink before lifting the piano lid and chucking the empty can inside._

"_So here does not think that they have powers." Asked Sue, as Will retreated to dispose properly of the empty energy drink in the bin. All of the kids raised their hands at once. Sue turned towards Quinn, Santana and Brittany. "I am orgasmically shocked at you three. You wouldn't have made it onto the Cheerios if I didn't know that you held special powers."_

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany all looked at each other, all sharing a look of confusion._

"_Wait" said Tina who was even more confused then she was a few minutes ago. "If they made Cheerios because they had powers, how come Rachel, Lauren, Mercedes or myself have not made the squad?"_

"_Because my small asian friend" answered Sue, showing no change in emotion in her voice. "They hold something known as good looks."_

"_SUE!" Will shouted as he saw the saddened looks shared by the four girls._

"_What William? I speak the truth. And the truth from Sue Sylvester is not a pleasant feeling. Surely you would know that." said Sue who continued to stand as if she was still holding a normal conversation. "As I was saying" Sue continued as she turned back to the three former cheerleaders. "Your powers are what helped you get into Cheerios. It's why I always featured you guys heavily in my outstanding Cheerio routines. It's the reason why you three were selected to originally spy on the Glee Club."_

"_But we ended up quitting the Cheerios" Quinn reminded as she tried to come up with any type of rebuttal to what her former cheerleading coach was saying. "That surely must have had some impact on our title as 'Superheroes."_

"_That you are right Q" Sue admitted, giving Quinn a superior look that was soon wiped of her face by what Sue said next. "It proved that you are capable of resisting the powers of evil. Evil being me."_

"_No complaints about that title from me" said Artie under his breath which was met by silent laughter from the club and a little smirk from Mr. Schue's mouth. Sue remained unaffected by the comment, and turned her attention to the rest of club. "I don't understand you kids. You have been offered a gift beyond a dream and you are all refusing to accept it ."_

"_She's right" interjected Will, rising from his position on the piano stool and picking up the papers from the piano he had been holding earlier. "The sooner you guys accept your gifts, the sooner we can get on with it."_

_The club remained in their seats, all of them looking at each other. Some were still unsure about it, some were holing looks of disbelief. Then someone rose from their seat._

"_I'm ready" said Sam, who walked down to the two teachers standing at the front._

"_Ah, lady lips, great" said Sue patting Sam on the back as he stood between the two adults. Sam turned towards Coach Sylvester with a bemused look on his face. Again, Sue seemed unaffected by her comment._

"_Please don't let that be my Superhero name" Sam said turning towards Mr. Schue who nodded in agreement._

"_Sam, what are you doing sit down right now" said Quinn, pure embarrassment readable in her tone of voice._

"_Quinn, what have I got to lose" Sam answered, looking towards his girlfriend, who had her head resting in her hands to cover her mortified face. _

"_I think your self respect might be on the line."_

"_Hey" said Sam, clearly unaffected by his girlfriends reaction. "If it happens it happens, if it doesn't, it doesn't. What's the harm in trying?"_

"_You may suffer loss of limb and serious brain damage" answered Sue who continued to gaze out towards the remaining 12 members still seated even more firmly in her seat after he response to Sam's question._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Sam she is kidding" said Will reassuringly, grabbing Sam by the shoulder before he even had the opportunity to return to his seat. "I wish she wouldn't, but she does."_

"_Can we get this show on the road Butt Chin?" Asked Sue, as a clear wave of annoyance was starting to come over the Cheerios coach. "The longer I'm in this room, the greater need I feel to break out with some jazz hands, an action I would rather replace with by gouging out my eyes._

"_Okay, okay" said Mr. Schue. "Sam I want you to write your full name on this audition sheet." Mr. Schuester handed Sam a piece of paper with ruled lines and a feather pen which Coach Sylvester handed to him from the inside of her tracksuit._

"_You want me to write my name? Why?" Asked Sam in a bewildered tone._

"_Because Trouty Mouth, it will reveal you power" said Sue, thinking the answer was obvious._

"_Alright then" Sam responded, even more confused then ever. He grasped the quill tightly in his hand and wrote 'Sam Evans' on the top line of the sheet. At first nothing happened. Then suddenly, in a blinding bright white light, Sam was lifted into the air. He dropped the quill and the sheet holding his name, both of which were caught by both Mr. Schue and Sue. Sam's eyes remained closed as his body emitted golden rays and wind had suddenly picked up and was circling him (which was odd seeing as all the windows were closed). The rest of the class backed away in surprise. Some of the girls screamed, most of the boys all gasped "whoa" and Kurt fainted from shock as they watched their blonde friend levitate in the air like the sun. The two teachers remained in the spots unaffected by the light or wind. They continued to stare at the revolving pupil in the air._

_Sue looked over to Will and they both shared the same look._

"_It has begun."_

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you enjoyed. Remember this is my first fan fiction<br>please review, and if you have powers in mind, feel free to say.**

**xxx**

**Gleek4lyfe **


	3. Stfig Gnitrap

**Hey guys. hope you enjoy this chapter. there will be some powers shown in this chapter and i want to thank those for reviewing and suggesting powers for our characters.**

**Now the name of the chapter relates to Mr. Schue's powers. see if you can figure out how his works.**

**Once again, I sadly don't own glee :) but I do love it.**

* * *

><p>As Mr. Schuester entered the choir room it took a slight moment to take in what he was seeing. He saw his kids, all dressed in their maroon robes, talking to each other as if it were just another day. But it wasn't just another day. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. And he could not be prouder of them. They had overcome the struggles of being a club that was ridiculed by their school to becoming some of the most powerful people in the world. For that slight moment, William knew that they were ready.<p>

"Mister Schue, are you still with us?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, sorry Mercedes I was just thinking about...well never mind" said Mr. Schue as he patted the girl's back. "Guys can you all take a seat for a second."

As the club walked towards their usual seats, Will, just as he had done a year ago today, picked up a chair, turned it around and sat on it to face his class. "Well what a year" he exclaimed.

They all nodded and murmured agreement.

"Guys, words can not describe what I am feeling for you all right now" Mr. Schue began as he looked over all those young adults sitting before him. "You guys have worked so hard in such a short amount of time, and that makes me as a teacher extremely proud. To see you guys achieve such great goals really brings a tear to my eye and I am honored to be working with such a great group of people"

"God Mr. Schue, I just did my make-up" Santana remarked as she placed a tissue to her eye while using her other hand to pull out some mascara from her pocket.

Mr. Schue stared at Santana with a confused face. This is normally not how Santana would react. Normally she would tell him to suck it up or some other rude remark that only she would be able to get away with.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I'm just really tired from training. It makes my emotions go out of whack" said Santana as she pocketed her mascara and tissue after her make-up was fixed up. "Miss Sylvester has been working us really hard over the past few weeks." All her friends nodded at that point, some of them even groaning as they rubbed their aching muscles.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad can it?" Asked Mr. Schuester in a disbelieving tone. All his student looked at him in a way of 'It's-Sue-Sylvester-what-do-you-think?.'

"Mr. Schue, you have us for training our powers 3 times a week" Finn said in an upset high-pitched voice. "She has as those other four days for combat classes!"

"Sometimes she even combines both combat and power classes just to really test us. She likes to ride us hard." yelped Tina.

At that point Puck gave out a small burst of laughter which he tried to cover with his fists. He seemed to shut up when Lauren hit him over the head. "Grow up Puckerman!"

"I honestly don't know how Quinn, Santana and Brittany did it as Cheerios!" Tina continued, giving Puck a 'grow up' look.

"I was in intense therapy classes for two years" said Quinn in an everyday casual tone.

"Well...how healthy" remarked Kurt sarcastically with a look of slight shock.

"As intense as Sue is, and believe me, I know how intense she is" informed Will, trying to steer the conversation into a lighter direction. "You have to admit that her training you for the past year has been a giant help to you guys."

The entire club once again murmured in agreement (reluctantly).

"But for now, I want you guys to forget about that." Will continued, standing up and putting his chair back in its original place. "Because you guys, you guys are graduating. You are going out into the world to protect it. That is a pretty heavy burden to hold. But I know that you will be able to deal with it. And you will head the world into...new directions."

The kids chuckled at the last words because they new Mr. Schue would be the only one to be that emotionally corny at a time like this.

"So as a way of saying good luck, I have something for you guys." Mr. Schuester moved to the centre of the room and raised his hands to chest level. Every other eye in the room was fixed on the spanish teacher as he spoke his next words. "_Stfig Nommus." _A blue swirling portal appeared in front of Mr. Schuester and out of the portal flew 13 frames, each one landing into their allocated laps of the Glee Club members.

"Oh Mister Schuester, you are so sweet" Rachel cooed as she lifted the frame from her lap and looked at the picture residing inside. It was a picture of the Glee Club performing 'Time Warp' when they reenacted the Rocky Horror picture show. "I loved doing this show. I made a fantastic Janet, My fainting was so realistic." Mr. Schuester chuckled at this comment. The picture also had the words written over it; _Rachel, it has been a pleasure being your teacher. I hope to see you in the future and to hear all the wonderful thing you are bound to achieve. All my love, Mr. Schue. _Rachel looked over at her fellow glee clubbers, all of whom had different pictures but with similar messages written on them. "Britt what picture did you get?" Brittany flipped her picture over to show Rachel not knowing it was now facing upside down. "Me performing 'Tik Tok' by Kesha. I think this was taken right before I threw up on you." At this point the entire club broke into fits on hysterical laughter, Mercedes and Kurt on the verge of tears and Quinn and Santana gasping for air. "Oh yes" Rachel stammered. "That was...that was a great day." At that point Rachel joined in with the laughter, which seemed to go on and on for ages. That was until Miss Pillsbury put her head around the door.

She was wearing a bright sunflower yellow knee high dress and her hair was pulled up for the occasion. "Sorry, Will, I hate to interrupt but Sue is asking for everyone to assemble towards the football field." Then as if it were fate, Sue's voice was heard all over the school via the P.A. system.

"Attention everyone, you should all know who is speaking right now. If not, get the hell out of my school." Will shook his head but still had trouble stifling a laugh. Still, Sue continued. "Will everyone please move towards the football field for the graduation ceremony. If you are late and don't get a seat, well two bad. We have limited funding and you will be forced to sit on the ground. And if you get trampled, go cry to someone who cares." With that last word, she clicked of.

"So I would move now to avoid being stomped on by Sue Sylvester's feet" Emma continued. "And hurry, I heard she's wearing cleats today for the occasion."

"Thanks Emma." As she left to leave, Will called out to her. "Hey!" Emma came back into the room with a quizzical look on her face. "Just because we want to avoid a trampling doesn't mean you you have to face one. " Emma began to laugh but ceased and looked toward Will. "Thanks. Your so sweet"

Will gave her a 'anything-for-you' look. A look which was responded with a blush from Emma. "Okay everybody" Will called out to the kids, a smile spreading across his face. "Single file." Will waved his hands to the centre of the room.

"_Dleif Llabtoof Eht" _chanted Will and a human height portal appeared. "Okay in we go kids." As the kids ran through the portal, Will and Emma both heard them yell different comments

"See you on the other side."

"Does my hair look okay?"

"I'm so nervous."

"Come on, bring on the world!"

"We're graduating. AAHHH!"

As the last kid passed through the portal, Will stepped aside and held out his hand to let Emma through first. "After you my lady" he said in an English accent. "Why thank you kind sir" she replied grasping his hand with a smirk. She then entered the portal followed by Will. As he walked through the swirling blue light still holding onto Emma's hand, within two seconds he had walked onto the football field and had let out a sigh as he gazed over the area.

"Alright" he said, turning towards Emma and the rest of the kids. "Lets do some graduating."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review and give your opinion. i can say the next chapter will involve a fight scene where the powers of our glee club will be revealed.<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	4. Graduation

**Hey guys hope you enjoying the story. Just a few quick notes. Sue is the principal of McKinley. She, Will and Emma all have powers as well as the kids which will be revealed in the next chapter. Im sorry I know i said i would do it this chapter and i did, but it was way to long so i cut it in half**

**I should also point out (but it is probably obvious by now) that the kids are all in the same year.**

**Once again sadly I do not own glee. If I did I would have let them win nationals**

* * *

><p>The Graduation Ceremony went of without a hitch. Sue stood at the podium for most of the time, talking about how she made the school what it is today. The New Directions all sat together in there year group, most of them not bothering to pay attention to what Sue was saying. There diplomas were already sitting in there laps or by their hands. Now they were just waiting for the next presentation in the ceremony.<p>

Artie and Brittany had got into a very intense thumb war that had been lasting for over 5 minutes now. Quinn had taken of her graduation hat so she could rest her head on Sam's shoulder. Finn and Rachel were holding hands and seemed to be the only ones listening to Sue (either that or they were caught up in a passionate daydream). Tina and Mike were playing foot wars and Tina seemed to be beating Mike very easily, but Mike was sweet to let her do that. Then there was Puck sitting on the end of the row with Santana and Lauren on either side of him. Lauren was resting her arm on Pucks lap as he had his right arm around her. Yet this did not stop him from cupping Santana's butt through the whole in the back of the chair on his left, something Santana had nothing against as she sat there smirking.

Finally, Sue began to finish up her rant about her, and that is when all the glee kids started to pay attention. "As much as it pains me to say it, could you please join me in welcoming Mister William Schuester to the podium." All the New Directions stood up off their chairs and applauded the loudest as Will walked up the stairs, onto the stage and across to the podium. "Thank you everyone for that extremely welcoming welcome." Mr. Schue began, as his opening line was met with a chuckle from the audience. "Before I begin could I please have all the New Directions kids move to the left hand side of the stage." As the kids rose from their seat once again and began to shuffle to the front of the ceremony, Mr. Schuester continued with his speech.

"Well, I would like to start of by saying that it has been a fantastic year for the New Directions Glee Club" said Mr. Schuester as he gazed over the audience and his kids who had now reached the side of the stage. " As you all know, this years Glee Club is not the same as it normally is. They have been granted gifts to help our community and the greater world, as I'm sure you all read in the weekly Mckinley newsletter." He looked down at the 13 kids before him and saw they all had smiling faces full of gratitude and respect towards him. "This past year, they have been trained by Miss Sylvester and myself to help truly master their powers. I can confidently say as their teacher that they have achieved that goal and have worked far beyond my beliefs to do so." With that, Will led the entire school into an applause directed at the New directions. "I would now like to call up one by one our new defenders of the world, in their Superhero name and explain what exactly makes them so unique." Suddenly the school all became even more interested then they already were, with every person in the audience sitting up a little higher in their chair.

"The first Super I would like to present is someone I am profusely proud of. He has defied all odds against him and has come out as a strong independent man. Having the ability to produce and control electricity to his advantage, please welcome..._Current_." Everyone applauded as Artie wheeled himself up onto the stage to start the beginning of the line to form.

Mr. Schuester finished applauding with everyone else and turned his attention back to the microphone. "Next I would like to welcome a girl who holds a heart of gold. One would describe her as determined and focussed. Please welcome the Super who can emit high pitched sonic screams via her voice..._Miss Riot." _An applause followed Rachel as she made her way up the stairs to stand next to Artie.

Mr. Schuester went on. "Now for the boy who may seem the quiet type but can sure pack a punch when he wants to. Being able to stretch and maneuver his body into all different sizes and shapes, please welcome..._The Extender_." Mike walked up onto the stage to stand on Rachel's right.

"Allow me to introduce a very special girl. Stepping so far out of comfort zone into the title of Superhero, please welcome the force field producing..._Madame Shield."_ Tina walked up the stairs and positioned herself next to Mike, grasping his hand in excitement.

"I now would like to present a girl who's confidence outshines everything about her. Extremely power driven and willing to do whatever it takes to achieve a goal, please welcome a Super who can duplicate herself multiple times..._Replica." _Quinn walked up onto the stage, confidence clearly shinning from her.

"Please welcome a man who has led our glee club through tough times and is not afraid of who he has become. Having the power to fly up in the clouds at the speed ten times faster then a plane, I present..._Orbit._" Finn made his way to the end of the line to stand next to Quinn.

"Next, a young man who is not afraid to stand out. His unique personality is what makes him him. Being able to move anything he wants with his mind please put you hands together for..._Prodigy_." Kurt quite literally ran up the stairs and right into Finn out of excitement.

"Our next Super is a young lady who ain't afraid to get a little down and dirty. She knows who she is and wouldn't change it. She holds the ability of absorption through any type of substance. I present..._Variety_." Mercedes made her way onto the stage and next to Kurt, who gave her the biggest hug of excitement.

"Now a girl who gives it her all. She never lets anything stop her and if something gets in her way, that something had better run. She is a Super who can teleport herself instantly to another location. Here she is..._Fade_." Santana strutted her way up onto the stage and stood as if she was being photographed by hundreds of paparazzi.

"We have all grown to love this next girl. She describes herself as not being the brightest of minds but I could not disagree more with this statement. Having the powerful ability to control the elements, I present..._Cosmo._" Brittany walked up into her place on the stage and linked pinkies with Santana.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you our next hero. Being strong of both mind and body, he has proved to be so much more than just a high school jock. Being able to shoot lasers from his very own eyes, I welcome..._Captain Blaze._" Puck walked up the stairs and stood next to Brittany and crossed his arms together staring out into the audience, daring anyone to come at him and test his power.

"Our final girl of the group is the latest member. But she has proved herself to be a valued member of the team. Her power puts her as the strongest women in the world, please welcome..._The Force_." Lauren stomped her way up onto the stage and stood in the same position as her boyfriend, looking twice as threatening.

As Mr. Schuester looked over his kids and smiled with pride, he once again turned his attention back to the microphone to introduce the final Superhero. "Now this young man I am about to introduce is the best of the best. When I first told the club that they would be superheroes, he was the one to step up and take a chance and believe me. Since then he has proved himself as natural born leader and his fellow heroes will agree with that statement because they were the ones who anointed him that title. Please welcome the Super who can move faster then the speed of light..._The Bullet_." As his Super name was mentioned, Sam walked up onto the stage and took his place next to Lauren as he heard a loud rumble of applause surround him. As the applause ceased, Mr. Schuester continued to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you the new defenders of the world. They themselves picked their group name and I think it is one that truly represent their views on individuality, respect for yourself and supporting others who are in need." Mr. Schuester took a long pause, peered over to his kids who continued to smile as he said his final words. "Please put your hands together for...**THE GLEEKS!**"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Hope you enjoyed. I should have the next chapter up very soon cause it was originally part of this chapter,<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	5. The Six Sinners

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I promise more powers are revealed in this one. I swear on the life of Lord Tubbington.**

**Again i dont own glee, if i did, blaine would already be part of new directions :)**

* * *

><p>"Please put your hands together for...<strong>THE GLEEKS!"<strong>

A volcanic eruption of applause broke out over the crowd. Many peers wolf-whistled, some jumped on chairs and some simply clapped for respect. Mr. Schuester waited for the applause to die down before he introduced the next speaker. "I now welcome Sam Evans to the microphone to say a few words on behalf of his team."

After Sam heard his welcoming he turned and walked past all his friends, some who patted him on the back, to the position behind the podium, from where Mr. Schuester had stepped away from.

"There are so many people to thank on behalf of The GLEEKS" said Sam as he extracted a small sheet of paper from his pocket. "First I would like to thank Emma Pillsbury" said Sam as he directed his hand to the red head in the front row. "A fellow but former Super who helped us with our costume and names and how to act around the media when in hero from, so thank you Miss Pillsbury." Sam clapped along with everyone else as Emma blushed so hard she was the equivalent of a tomato.

"Next I would like to thank Miss Sue Sylvester" said Sam directing everyones attention to the cheerleading coach sitting at his back right, who had gotten up from her seat at the mention of her name and was repeatedly pointing towards herself while everyone applauded. Sam laughed at this as he continued his speech. "Miss Sylvester has been our combat coach for the last year and will continue to do until we finally reach hero status. She literally whipped us into shape and even though we whined, and whimpered and constantly bitched about the pain we were going through, Coach Sylvester new just what to do; Give us more work to shut us up." Everyone laughed as did The GLEEKS because it was the truth.

"Lastly, I would like to thank the most important person who helped us through this process. Mister William Schuester has stuck by us through this whole process and there is really no words to describe how much we appreciate it. So for one last time, The New Directions would like to present something to you Mister Schue."

Mr. Schuester looked a little puzzled as his club walked down onto the grass area in front of the stage facing Will. They all stood in a classic formation and he smiled a great grin as he knew what they were about to do.

Brad, the pianist started playing on his piano that was located on the side of stage and he was accompanied by the school band. As the music began to play, Finn moved forward and began to sing while the rest of New Directions had their heads down.

Finn

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you**

**Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new**

Rachel moved forward and grabbed Finns hand but stared up at Mr. Schue, tears welling in her eyes

Rachel

**Flash back warm night, almost left behind**

Rachel & Finn

**Suitcase of memories**

**Time after**

Rachel and Finn moved over to the side to make room for Sam and Quinn, both who were also holding hands and smiling up at their glee coach as they walked to the front

Quinn

**Sometime you pictured me**

**I'm walking too far ahead**

Sam

**You're callin' to me**

**I can't hear what you've said**

Both Sam and Quinn, still holding hands moved opposite Rachel and Finn to the other side of the group, still singing.

Sam & Quinn

**Then you said, "Go slow, I fall behind"**

**The second hand unwinds**

Then all of New Directions lifted their heads and looked up to Mr, Schuester, who was on the verge of tears but still grinning.

New Directions

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

As Mercedes stepped forward, she opened her mouth and was about to sing the next section when-

BANG!

The music had stopped and everyone had turned around to face the school to see what the commotion was. The Gleeks all stared at the odd sight. On top of the roof of the school, an enormous cloud of black and purple smoke that had appeared was starting to thin away to reveal what it was concealing. When it was shown, everyone on the football field gasped and awed. A group of sleek black, what can only be described as miniature planes of 6 had appeared

"Well this is a hot damn mess" Mercedes stated as she gazed up at the roof. Then a voice spoke from the roof that was magnified by a microphone. Will found it all to familiar.

"Hello everyone. Sorry to interrupt this ceremony but we have some business to take care of" said the woman's voice. Emma had rushed up to the edge of the stage, a look of fear spreading over her face. "Will, is that-?" Emma began to ask but Will interrupted her. "Yep...that's Terri." Terri continued to speak, unaware the couple were talking. "So allow me to introduce myself. My name is Terri Schuester, former wife of Will Schuester."

There was then a struggle suddenly heard over the speakers as if two people were fighting over the microphone.

"You call that an introduction?"

"Well you didn't let me finish."

"And I'm not going to."

The second voice belonged to a young man who had a very pompous attitude. At his first words, Rachel and the rest of the The Gleeks new who it was.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong" Santana began to say, "But does that annoying little voice belong to Jesse 'stick-up-his-ass' St. James?"

"No Santana, your not wrong" Rachel replied, panic starting to spread over her body. "Thats Jesse." What in the hell was Jesse doing here? Let alone with a bunch of planes and Mr. Schuester's ex-wife, Rachel thought to herself. She tuned back into reality and looked back up to the school with everyone else and continued to listen to what Jesse had to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Jesse St. James. I am a member and make one sixth of the group called 'The Six Sinners. Allow me to introduce the other members of the group. You have already heard from Terri Schuester. We also have with us today Dustin Goolsby and Shelby Corcoran; co-coaches of Glee Club Vocal Adrenaline and rivals to New Directions, David Karofsky; local bully against the William Mckinley High Glee Club and Sandy Ryerson; former coach of the the William McKinley Glee Club and bona fide loser."

Everyone on the football field began to talk, wondering what these so called Six Sinners were doing here with six planes the size of elephants. "Again, correct me if I'm wrong" said Santana, all of The Gleeks turning around to face her. "Is it just me or do those six idiots up on the roof all have a common interest? Hating us?"

Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester all came up to the team but continued to stare at the six intruders up in the distance. "Okay, we have a bad feeling about what these guys are doing here." said Will. "The feeling is mutual" remarked Kurt.

"Mr. Schuester what do we do?" Tina asked, getting closer to Mike for comfort who placed an arm around her. "Nothing yet. Wait until we see what they are up to" Mr. Schuester replied. Then as if Jesse had heard what Will had said, he once again spoke into the microphone. "You are probably wondering what us six are doing here on top of your school. See we heard that some new heroes were getting integrated into society today and we didn't want to miss that for the world."

Everyone on the football field had started to notice that the planes were rising of the roof of the school and were slowly moving towards the field. The group glanced closely at each plane and noticed each one had an individual person standing on it, each one of them wearing black clothes.

"Black clothes. BLACK CLOTHES! You know what that means don't you?" Kurt cried hysterically grabbing onto the nearest person (Brittany) and shaking them aggressively. "That there wardrobes are very boring?" Brittany responded. "No!' Kurt answered. "They're the bad guys!"

"Kurt, get a grip of your self and shut up, the wacko is still speaking" said Lauren who pulled Kurt off a now dizzy Brittany. Jesse continued to speak, his voice becoming a lot more darker. "But you see, we don't want this lovely group of, Gleeks was it, to defend the world. We prefer the world to be unprotected. Because when the world is unprotected, it's easier to take and we are willing to do whatever it takes to do so."

Sue had suddenly barged to the front of the group with a megaphone grasped tightly in her hand. "Oh yeah pal, you and what army?" Sue screamed into the megaphone, no trace of fear detectable in her voice.

There was a silent pause before Jesse spoke again. "Why, me and this army."

All of a sudden the back door to the school burst of its hinges and hundreds upon hundreds of students came poring out in single file marching towards the field. Each one of them were wearing a glowing green collar around their necks and their natural eye colours had been replaced with a solid black. "Let me introduce to you the entire faculty and student who attend Carmel High" yelled Jesse over the screams of people on the field.

The crowd began to run away in different directions, but sadly they didn't get far. Shelby Corcoran had jumped of her plane and was plummeting towards the ground. As she fell she extracted from her belt what seemed to some type of gun. She pulled the trigger and out shot a closed grapple hook on rope that opened as it caught the edge of her plane. As Shelby swung around the perimeter of the ceremony's area, her free hand threw out what seemed to be compact bombs.

Each bomb landed in a place on the perimeter and exploded on impact with the ground, creating a ring of fire that enclosed all those in the area. Shelby swung back onto her plane and admired her work.

"Ah, Mister Schue, now that we know what they are up to." Tina began to say, but Will finished his sentence. "Yes yes, I know." Will turned around to face Sam who was still staring at Jesse on top of his individual plane who seemed to be laughing. "Sam, we need to act fast and as team leader you need to divide and conquer."

"I need to...divide and what?"

"Conquer. Look." Will pointed up to the 6 planes that hovered in mid air. Sam saw Jesse directing orders to his group. Dustin, Shelby, Karofsky and Sandy had all extracted their grapple guns and were descending from their planes towards the ground. Terri and Jesse remained in the air. "Split up the Gleeks to take them on." informed Will.

"Right okay."

"Sue, Emma and I will do what we can but you have to come up with a plan. Can you do that for me?" asked Will as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sure" answered Sam, starting to get a bit of confidence in himslef. "You can count on us Gleeks."

"Great. Lets do this."

**_EMMASUEWILLEMMASUEWILL_**

"Come on Schuester, Lady Lips knows what he's doing" Sue called as she and Emma stood below the plane. Will ran over to them and looked up at the planes, then looked back at the women. "So, who takes what?"

"I can take care of the hypnotized army" said Emma as she took her hair down and looked at the drones getting closer to the football field. "Shelby left an opening in the fire wall so they could enter, I'll get them there."

"Great. Butt chin" said Sue turning to Will as Emma ran off towards the army. You take mini you and psycho lady up there and I'll take the four nut jobs on the ground. Deal?" But before Will could respond, Sue was off.

"Fine. AND STOP CALLING ME BUTT CHIN" Will called as he cast his hands above him. "_Enalp ot latrop_" and one of his portals appeared above his head. He bent down then jumped and he was gone.

**_GLEEKSGLEEKSGLEEKS_**

"Alright everybody, huddle in, quickly" said Sam as he beckoned his Gleeks closer while Mr. Schuester ran off to join Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester. "This is it. This isn't practice anymore. It's time to fight.

"Excellent" said Puck as he stood taller so he could get into the action. "Hold up Puck, Schue said we need a plan" said Sam as the jock reluctantly returned to the huddle. "So heres what we are gonna do. Divide and conquer."

He wasn't surprised that this order was met with confused looks from his team. "Um, Sam, mind being a little more specific" said Mike who was closest to Sam.

"Just listen. Mike, Tina, Kurt and Myself are on ground protection' informed Sam. "We have to protect the civilians from the fire ring and the oncoming army." Mike, Tina and Kurt nodded at their instructions. "Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Santana are on air attack. Get up to those planes and knock off whoever is on them. Finn, your in charge of the group." Finn nodded along with the rest of his new team. "The rest of you" Sam finished as he turned to the remainder of the group. "Puck, Lauren, Brittany and Artie. You guys are ground attack. Puck is in charge. Do what you have to do to get rid of the army, the planes and the four weirdoes who just dropped from their planes . Everyone know their missions."

"Yes we do Bullet" answered Quinn giving him a proud smile. "Good" said Sam, taking Quinn's hands and kissing her on the cheek. "Keep safe." he said "You going to get up to the plane alright?"

"I think so, I've been working on getting to high places." she said, giving her boyfriend a wink. Sam was about to kiss her again but was interrupted. They all heard a women scream. Then someone call a name.

"EMMA!"

**_EMMASUEWILLEMMASUEWILL_**

Emma was running over to the approaching army. They had still not reached the entrance to the fire ring. She looked back to see the Gleeks all huddled together, Will disappearing through a portal and Sue running in the opposite direction. As she passed through the opening she looked around and saw a variety of trees resting near the fence that closed the school of from the surrounding town. "You over there, get over here and help" she called out to trees. Suddenly the trees lifted themselves out of their roots and were running at full pace towards the staff and teacher army.

As they ran, Emma turned to face the army. She threw her hands up in front of her and as she did, vines shot out of the ground and began latching onto the legs of her enemies. They tied themselves around the legs and threw their bodies all over the place making them bash into one another quite severely, much to Emma's amusement.

Once the trees had reached her, Emma ceased her thrashing. As she moved her hands in certain motions to untie all the vines from the legs, she spoke to the trees who stood lifeless before her. "Pick them up and put them in a clump" she ordered. The trees moved at once, picking up as many unconscious bodies from the army as possible and placing them in a clump as instructed. Emma lowered her hands to her waste then shot them up quickly. The vines reacted and tied themselves around their victims. "Stand around them so they cant escape" Emma ordered. The trees moved into position and stuck their roots into the ground as if they had been there the whole time.

As Emma turned her back and went to run towards into the fire ring entrance, she did not seem to notice a figure break out its vines, or hear it knock down a tree as if it were as light as foam due to the the noise of the chaos on the field or see it running full speed at her, ready to pounce.

**_EMMASUEWILLEMMASUEWILL_**

As Sue ran off to take on the four idiots who had just descended their planes, she looked back to see Elmo (or whatever her name was) standing and facing the army and Schuester disappear into a portal. She turned back to see where she was running and stopped suddenly in her tracks. Shelby, Dustin, Karofsky and Sandy stood in front of her.

"Well well well" Sue said as she stood in front of them, not showing any form of weakness. "Look what we have here; two sad pathetic glee club coaches, an in the closet bully and a man who looks like Liza Minnelli just threw up all over him."

"Hey!" said Sandy as he took a step forward and whose black outfit was covered from head to toe in sequins. "I'll have you know I have been out and proud all my life" he yelled, clearly not realizing whose insult was for who.

"Enough talk" said Shelby in a calm voice, still staring Sue down. "I wanna fight." She then detached some throwing stars from her belt and held them in her hand threateningly. "Finally, someone who knows what I do best" said Sue, clearly unaffected by the fact she was outnumbered.

"Um its four against one" said Dustin, starting to laugh. "I know" said Sue, smirking at his comment. "It just doesn't seem fair on you guys."

"What makes you think you can beat four people?" Yelled Karofsky, who seemed to already angry about what Sue had called him. "Two reasons" Sue informed as she continued to eye her opponents. "Firstly because you may as well have three members with twinkle toes on your team" pointing towards Sandy. "And secondly" suddenly Sue disappeared into thin air but her voice could still be heard. "Because you don't know when I'm gonna hit yah."

The foursome looked around trying their best to see any sign of Sue Sylvester. Then Sandy let out a giant gasp as he fell to the floor, clutching his privates. "She...she got me" he managed to get out before passing out from pain.

"Come on Sylvester, play fair" said Dustin circling around to be aware of any sign of movement. Suddenly Karofsky did a complete flip in the air and landed on his back. He gasped and wheezed as he tried to stand back up. "That bitch" said Karofsky before he was again flipped over onto his front this time. "Watch your language" Sue said, still remaining unseen.

Then out of know where a women's scream was heard and then a man calling a name.

"EMMA!"

Sue turned to find the source and loss concentration. She became visible again and a second later was tasered in the back of the neck by Shelby and Sue fell to the ground. "Thats for calling me a pathetic glee club coach." said Shelby, placing the taser back on her belt. "Wake them two up" she said turning to Dustin and pointing at Karofsky and Sandy. "With any luck, the little kiddies are about to come out."

**_EMMASUEWILLEMMASUEWILL_**

As Will appeared through the other side of the portal, it was then he realized how high up the planes were. He looked over the side and could see Emma yelling at something to her left that he could not see and Sue standing in front of 4 people all wearing black. Terri and Jesse seemed unaware he was standing behind them.

Will raised his hands in front of him and he whispered. "_Sllab Erif." _Multiple fire balls shot out of the palm of his hands directly at the two. Before the flames were just about to hit them Jesse grabbed Terri's hand and pulled them both into an incredibly high backflip, allowing the fire to soar under them. They then landed much to lightly on the roof of the plane and turned around look at Will, who remained in his armed position.

"Nice try Will" Jesse mocked as he released Terri's hand. "But your going to have to do a lot better then that." Jesse pulled what appeared to be a pen from his pocket. He pressed a small button on it and it instantly grew into a human sized staff. Jesse then jumped up into the air and as he returned to the plane he thrust the staff onto the metal surface first. The impact created an invisible wave that knocked Will off his feet onto his back. Will lay there for a second but got back up, surprising Terri, and looked unaffected by the hit. "Right back at you" said Will, not bothering to smile at his own wit.

Terri quickly grabbed something from her belt and threw it at her ex. Three trowing stars were spinning through the air towards Will. He held up his hands and quickly chanted. "_Dleif Ecro_f." A blue forcefield appeared in front of Will and the throwing stars hit it and disintegrated. Will stood there knowing that whatever they did, he would be better. Then he was distracted for a split second by a scream. He looked over the side of the plane to see Emma being knocked down by one person in the hypnotized army and the rest of the army freeing themselves from their vines as their controller had just been tackled. She would be buried alive by a stampede of bodies

"EMMA!" Yelled Will, before he was suddenly hit over the head by Jesse's staff and had blacked out.

**_GLEEKSGLEEKSGLEEKS_**

"Was that Miss Pillsbury?" Mercedes asked, looking out over the field to where the scream had come from. "I think so" Sam responded. He could feel panic starting to set in. "Okay guys, not time to waste, get moving." And they did.

Puck and Lauren took of running towards the four enemies who had descended from the planes earlier, with Lauren pushing Artie in front of her. "Brittany, do something about the fire ring. Try to get rid of it or at least cool it down" Sam ordered as Brittany was about to take off. "You got it." Brittany moved her arms in a certain motion and in a manner of three seconds, the wind was levitating her in the air. She trust her hands behind her as she took off in flight, riding the wind.

Tina had created a force field sphere around herself and was now floating in the mid air. "Tina, Mike, get those civilians out of here, as many as you can." Sam yelled and was given a nod from the couple in return. Tina directed her attention to the crowd of onlookers, who were unsure of what to do, and as she did she began to, at a fast pace, float towards them. Mike was right behind, stretching out his arms to about fifty meters in front of himself before placing them on the ground and then reeling himself toward his hands before flipping his legs over the top of himself to do the exact same thing with them.

Finn had grabbed Rachel around the waste and had took of in flight towards the planes. Santana had grabbed Mercedes' hands and had disappeared in a wisp of wind. Quinn closed her eyes and began to run. She then took a giant leap. But instead of landing on the solid ground, she stepped onto a hunched over Quinn Fabray floating in mid air. But Quinn did not stop. As she stepped off her clone, it disappeared as quick as it had come and another one appeared a few feet above the last. It stood in an upright position and the real Quinn put her her foot into its hands, which allowed her to propel into a backwards flip onto the next clone, which launched her even higher before disappearing in a snap.

"Whoa" Kurt gasped as Quinn continued to quickly climb higher and higher on clones of herself that continued to disappear and reappear at random. "That is too cool."

"Kurt, focus. Your with me" Sam informed as he looked over to where Miss Pillsbury was lying on the ground as a hypnotized student from Carmel kicked and hit her while the rest of the army were now running towards the defenseless red head. "Get over to Miss Pillsbury as fast as possible." With that Sam had sprinted of and reached his destination in a matter of seconds. Kurt looked around and saw the podium still standing on the stage. He directed his hand towards it and then pulled it back in. The podium came flying towards himself and Kurt but both arms up to stop it from crashing into him. It landed on the ground with a thud and Kurt tipped it onto its side and stepped on top of it. _"Please work" _Kurt thought to himself. He lifted his arms and as he did the podium rose into the air. Directing his attention to Miss Pillsbury, the podium now turned transportation devise began to zoom through the air. As Kurt flew towards his destination he couldn't help but scream.

"Time to get our Gleek on!"

* * *

><p><strong>In my story, Shelby still adopted Quinn's baby and all that but she just never left vocal adrenaline. Also if you read Mr. Schue's chants backwards, they make more sense :)<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter and that it wasn't to hard to understand. please please please review :)**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	6. Divide

**Hey everybody. I am so sorry I have not updated sooner. It has been hectic at school lately, so I am even more lucky to even give y'all this chapter :)**

**So that you all know, when ever i do a line like "**_**PUCKLAURENBRITTANYARTIE" **_**Or with any other names) it means these people are part of a group/focus of the scene and everything that is going on in the next scene/group went on at the same time as the previous ones. **

**I hope you are all enjoying the story and it is not to difficult to understand.**

**Once again I don't own GLEE. If I did, no one would be graduating in the show. :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PUCKLAURENBRITTANYARTIE<strong>_

Lauren, Puck and Artie had stopped there running. Dustin and Shelby were standing in front of them with their arms folded and an evil glare plastered on their face. At their feet lay Coach Sylvester. Her eyes were shut tight and breathing was extremely minimal. Behind Dustin and Shelby, Karofsky and Sandy were rising back onto their feet. Karofsky rubbed his lower back while he curved his stomach forward in hopes of stretching out the pain and Sandy stood silently while he clutched his groin.

"Well hello kiddies" said Shelby, putting her voice into one that resembled a young child as she unfolded her arms and placed them on her knees and bending down but keeping her line of sight directed at the teenagers. "Don't all of you look cute with all your special powers and adorable little Super names." Dustin, Karofsky and Sandy started to snigger as Shelby returned to her normal hight and refolded her arms. "Look" she began again in her normal tone. "I don't really like attacking kids in a glee club. I feel for glee kids. I know what they go through." Puck Lauren and Artie continued to look at her with disbelieving looks.

"So what, you just want us to back away and hide in a corner?" Asked Artie.

"Of course not" said Dustin who had walked forward and had placed both of his hands on the side of Artie's wheelchair and was staring him deep in the eyes. "But if you know whats good for you, you will do it without being asked."

"Sorry. That ain't the way we role" Lauren replied, pulling Artie away from Dustin who stumbled forward as his support was snatched away.

"Well, you leave us know choice" said Karofsky, walking forward right up to Puck's as quickly as possible and punching him straight in the face. Puck fell backwards from the sudden force. He didn't scream or yell put you could tell by his expression that it had hurt.

"Oh, no one messes with my man!" Lauren announced as she walked in front of Artie's wheelchair and over to Karofsky who stood over Puck with a smirk that was about to be knocked right of his face. Lauren pulled her right arm back then thrust it forward right into Karofsky's gut. Instead of falling back like Puck, Karofsky flew at least ten meters into the air before landing with a thump five feet from where he was a few seconds before.

"Artie, take who you want, I got this dumb-ass" Lauren informed as she ran over to Karofsky to give him the beating of his life. Artie, looked over to where Sandy was standing. He noticed Artie looking his way and he began to panic. He turned to run but Artie was to quick. He held out his hand and a small current of electricity travelled from his palm and hit Sandy square in the back. Artie wheeled himself over to his opponent who laid sprawled out on the ground. Artie was unable to see any scorch marks on Sandy's outfit. _"It must be some sought of special protective material, but mustn't be able to protect them from pain, just...death?" _Artie thought to himself.

Sandy moaned, that told Artie he could take more of what was dished out. Once again, Artie held out his hand. A current traveled from it and made an aim for Sandy's back. Before it made contact with his body, Sandy flipped over and held a fist out in front. On his middle finger was a ring that had suddenly transformed a shield. The electricity bounced of the shield and headed straight back towards Artie. The Super threw his hands out in front of his body for protection and the electricity bounced of them and shot into the sky.

Sandy had scrambled to his feet and backed away from Artie by a few feet. He did not run, but stood their smiling. "Is that the best you can do?" Asked Sandy with a laugh. "I've had endured more torture by watching you glee kids perform. Seriously, lay off the Journey songs. C'mon, give me your best shot, if you are capable of one." Artie was angry now and when he got angry, his powers seemed to be a tad more powerful. Artie raised both his hands. He began to open and close his hands quickly and bolts of electricity shot towards Sandy. But Sandy was good with the shield. He was dodging everyone of the electrical shots or blocking them in their path.

"Your going down twinkle toes" Artie yelled over the multiple surrounding noises, who continued to shoot bolts at random.

_**PUCKLAURENBRITTANYARTIE**_

As Artie wheel his way over to Sandy as fast as he could, Puck was rising from his feet. He noticed Lauren bashing the crap out of Karofsky and he couldn't help but feel proud of his girl. He tuned back in and looked at Shelby and Dustin who had moved over to Coach Sylvester and had begun to tie her up using the rope that was attached to their belts, which Puck noticed held practically everything. Sue stilled remained unconscious.

"Hey!" Puck yelled. Both Dustin and Shelby looked up but before they could react, Puck had acted. He felt his eyes tense up and give of a low heat. His eyes turned from hazel to a bright red. Then two quick red bolts of light shot from his eyes and landed centimeters away from the duo and their captive. They both jumped backwards and fell on their backs away from the now smoking grass. Shelby lifted her head and became distracted by something in the other direction. "You take him" she instructed, still laying on the ground. "Blondie over there is giving us trouble." Shelby and Dustin got to their feet. She ran in the opposite direction but he remained where he was.

Look, man. I don't wanna get into anything" Dustin said as he began to role up his sleeves. Resting on his wrists appeared to be some sought of thick silver bracelets. The ring of fire made them shimmer and gleam but Puck was unfazed by it. He was after all able to hold lasers in his eyes so, bright lights were never an issue. "Thats funny" Puck said as his eyes began to change colour again. "I feel the exact opposite." Two more bolts flew out of Puck's eyes at a rapid speed straight towards Dustin's. Dustin shielded his body with his arms and the bolts hit his thick bracelets and bounced off into opposite directions.

Puck kept his ground and stared at the bracelets. He then began to laugh. Dustin looked confused at this sudden change in emotion. "Um dude, what the hell is so hilarious?" Dustin asked but keeping his position, just in case. "Nothing" Puck answered, who had taken control of his emotions. "I just find it kinda funny that you have the same bracelets that Wonder Woman had." Dustin then drooped his hand and looked at Puck as if her were acting like a child. This is what Puck was waiting for. He ceased laughing instantly, jumped into the air and flipped right over Dustin. As he did, he looked at Glee Club coach and fired multiple bolts at him via his eyes. Dustin, unprepared, fell to the ground. After landing safely and perfectly on the ground beneath him, Puck noticed Dustin seemed unharmed but he was gasping slightly. Dustin flipped himself over and smiled at Puck.

"If thats the best you got, you have no chance in hell at knocking me down." Puck returned the smile to the man while placing his feet in a firm position. "Oh that was nothing. That was a little hit. If I wanted to do something extreme, it would kill you." Dustin's smile was start to fade. "But seeing as you guys are the ones wearing all the protective clothing, I may just try it." Puck tensed his eyes and shot out strong continuous laser beam. Dustin crossed his arms in front of the rest of his body as the beam, although knocking him to the ground, did not harm him but put pressure against his bracelets. But Puck did not stop. His laser beam continued to emit from his eyes and he slowly began to walk closer and closer to Dustin, who was struggling against the laser but was unable to move from his position on the ground, for fear of being incinerated.

"You're mine bitch!" Puck announced as he stepped closer and closer to the villain.

_**PUCKLAURENBRITTANYARTIE**_

While the rest of her allocated team had run off towards four of the Six Sinners, Brittany did as she was told. She flew towards an area of the ring of fire that was closest to Lauren, Puck and Artie. She flew higher and higher before she reached the top of the fire ring wall. She hovered in mid air, pondering what to do. _"Well, there's no water around, so using that is out of the picture. Earth would take to long to rise to this level and drop on top of it and I haven't been taught how to vanish fire yet. Time for some good old fashion wind control." _

Brittany directed her hands towards the fire and a swirling miniature wind tornado had formed and was slowly but effectively removing the flames. Brittany moved one of her hands away and allowed the remaining hand to take full control of the revolving wind. Her free hand created another tornado and began to do the same as the first. As quickly as she could, she floated herself around the fire in hope of destroying it quickly. Then something scraped her right arm viciously, making her loose control of one of her wind tunnels. She looked beneath her and noticed Shelby Corcoran standing inches away from the wall of the ring of fire, waving up to the sweet blonde.

Shelby then clicked her heals together and small rocket flames were produced from her healed boots. She flew her way up to Brittany, who had ceased her other tornado to take on her opponent. "Oh sweetie?" Shelby said sweetly before changing her tone of voice into the complete opposite. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Shelby flew towards Brittany at full speed. Brittany dropped, momentarily forgetting she was in mid air and began to fall to the ground. Before she landed with a splat, she held her arms out and landed ever so lightly. She turned around and looked up to see Shelby flying straight towards her at a very high speed. Brittany waved her hand out in front of her and Shelby, caught by shock, was suddenly knocked backwards by a gust of wind and landed flat on her back.

Once Shelby had made contact with the ground, her rocket boots had shut of. She got to her feet and stood, facing Brittany. Shelby reached to her belt and pulled off throwing stars. She threw them towards the blonde, who in response directed her hands to the ground and then shot them up again while a wall of earth rose with them. The stars hit the wall, which was the same hight as Brittany and became stuck. Brittany grasped the top of the wall and used it to flip herself to the other side. She pulled the stars from their positions and threw them right back at their owner. Shelby was ready. She ducked and rolled underneath them. As she finished her maneuvering technique, she held out a fist and the ring on her finger transformed into a shield for Brittany was about to attack. The blonde moved her arms in specific movements and suddenly the wall of fire produced a horizontal column of flames that shot itself towards Shelby.

As the fire made contact with Shelby's shield, Brittany flew into the air but kept her concentration on the fire column and keeping it alive. She flew over the top of Shelby and landed right behind her. She stopped the horizontal firewall with another wave of her hand and Shelby looked over her shield. She could not see Brittany anywhere.

"Ahem."

Shelby turned around and had no time to see Brittany fan kick her in the face before she crumpled to the floor. "Watch yourself" Brittany advised as she turned around to go and help her friends. She stopped, turned back to look down at Shelby's body. Brittany reached for the brunettes taser and used it against her, right into her neck. "Thats for calling me sweetie" Brittany said before throwing the taser down to the floor.

Brittany turned away and noticed Lauren yelling something at Karofsky a fair way away from her. So she made her way over.

_**PUCKLAURENBRITTANYARTIE**_

Once Karofsky had landed from his ten meter fall, Lauren had already made it over to the bully. As she had run off, Artie had just shot an electrical current towards Sandy and Puck was helping himself off the ground getting ready to face Dustin. Karofsky got to his feet and had not noticed the Super in front of him until he looked up to see her eyes staring directly into his.

"You know I am not above hitting a girl" Karofsky said as he took a step forward. "Well thats good" Lauren replied, bracing herself for what was to come next. "Cause neither am I." Karofsky looked murderous at this remark. He swung his fist around and went to hit Lauren in the face. But Lauren was to quick. She ducked to the ground and on he way to it she directed her fist towards the grass. The contact with sent a violent wave of energy in all directions. Dave came into contact with it and was flown into the air again.

"Ooh, thats gotta hurt" Lauren said as he plummeted back towards the earth's surface. Before he made a crash landing, Lauren had grabbed his ankle and had begun to swing him around and around like a lasso. "Stop I'm gonna hurl" Karofsky informed as he circled above the girls head. "Whatever you wish" said Lauren. She released the man and he flew, once again across the grass and landed a far way from where she stood. "Aw no fair, I cant be bothered to walk that far" Lauren wine sarcastically, knowing Karofsky could probably not hear her but was to consumed with fury and pain. He did not get off the ground, but continued to lay in his spot.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Lauren turned to her right and noticed Brittany standing next to her. "Oh yeah" Lauren answered with her hands on her hips. "Just teaching someone their place in life as usual. People should really learn not to push me." Brittany just nodded along, a little confused, but still nodding along.

"So what now?" Brittany asked, looking over at Puck and Artie who were still battling Dustin and Sandy. "Should we help them?" Lauren shook her head and looked up towards the planes. "Seeing as Puck is a little preoccupied, I'll take lead" Lauren informed. "We gotta get rid of those planes. Well the ones without some of The GLEEKS fighting on top of them."

Lauren was now rolling up her sleeves before looking away from the planes and looking directly at Brittany. "And how do we do that?" Brittany asked who was more confused then ever.

"We throw stuff."

A few minutes later Lauren and Brittany had constructed their battle stations. Brittany was to product giant clumps of earth from the ground and Lauren was to throw them at the planes that did not have the Superheroes on it. Lauren picked up the first clump and pelted it towards the far plane on the end. It missed by a couple of meters and began to fall to the ground. "Oh crap" Lauren said as the earth clump fell towards the civilians below. "Don't worry, Tina is over there, she has her force fields" Brittany reminded. "Here, take another." Another clump of earth popped out of the ground and Lauren picked it up and threw it at the same plane. This time it hit it's target and the plane exploded.

"Whoa mama!" Lauren yelled smiling with pride along with Brittany who was jumping for joy.

"Nice shot." Puck had just come up next to the girls and was wheeling Artie in front. "Extremely accurate" Artie said as he admired Lauren's work. "Better then the first" said Puck who sniggered a little. "Oh cram it. How's Coach Sylvester?" asked Lauren picking up her next clump of earth. "She has a pulse, Artie check, but she won't wake up" answered Puck who did not seem worried in the slightest about there combat coach laying unconscious on the floor. "We thought it best we leave her. She may be slightly...um...tense when she wakes up" said Artie who was always scared of Sue Sylvester.

"Good idea. Did you get twinkle toes and Mr. Horny over there?" Lauren asked not bothering to look behind herself to see. "Yep. Dustin's girly bracelets cracked in two after a little attack from my smokin' hot eyes and he passed out as soon as they did." Puck informed. "And Sandy fell to the ground as soon as I distracted him by yelling _"OH MY GOD, IS THAT WHITNEY HOUSTON!" _He looked up straight away and I got him in the bare face." Artie informed as he smiled to himself. "Did you guys get Rachel senior?" Asked Puck.

"Bitch went down" Brittany said without even stopping her earth clump producing process. "Great." Puck said, looking out over the field of chaos. He noticed in the far distance Sam and Kurt fighting off the hypnotized army but some of them had managed to make it past the two GLEEKS. "Girls, keep doing what your doing. Artie, we're gonna go kick some army butt." Artie whooped as Puck pushed him over to half of the oncoming army. As Puck ran he fired lasers in all directions and Artie did the same with his electricity. A few minutes into their new battle, they suddenly became distracted.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An incredibly high pitched scream was heard by all who were near.

Puck and Artie looked up to see the source of scream. Brittany and Lauren looked to the main plane to see a figure falling. The foursome all gasped as Rachel Berry began to fall to the solid ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed. So everyone knows, this chapter are all joined with the next two, meaning all of the events in them happen at the same time :)<strong>

**Please please please review**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	7. Divide  Part II

**Hey all. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. but its almost holidays for me so I should be able to update more consistently from now on...hopefully :/ hahaha**

**Once again i do not own glee. If I did, i would make the cast tour in Australia for once :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SAMKURTMIKETINA<strong>_

Sam ceased his speed a few feet away from Miss Pillsbury, who was still being attacked by the Carmel student that had broken free from the pack earlier. As she lay on the ground unconscious, Sam's blood began to boil. He raised his fist in front of him. "Hey you!" he yelled as the Carmel student turned around to find the source of the noise. A split second later Sam had travel those last few feet at the speed of light, his fist making a pounding contact with the drone's face.

Sam bent down to his guidance councillor to see if she was okay. Apart from some bruising and a cut lip, she seemed fine. Well, Sam thought so anyway. She was still breathing after all.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Kurt had just flown up beside Sam on his podium turned flying vehicle. Sam was slightly bemused at this form of transportation. "What?" Kurt asked as the podium lowered to the floor and he gracefully jumped off it, placing his hands on his hips. "If I tried to run here, snow would've been fallen by the time I arrived."

"Whatever" Sam said, returning his attention to the matter at hand. "She seems to be breathing and is only a little beat up." Kurt gave a sigh of relief which was then replaced with a gasp of fright. "Um Sam, I think things are about to become a lot worse."

"What d'you mean?" Sam asked as he stood up from his crouching position, but keeping his focus on Miss Pillsbury. When Kurt didn't respond, Sam turned to face him only to find Kurt pointing back towards the school.

"Oh shit!"

More student's and staff were pouring out of the back doors and windows of the school. And those who had been tied up but by Emma earlier were now free from their vines holding them down and were steadily making their way towards the two GLEEKS.

"Any ideas?" Kurt asked, who had now snapped out of his phase and had stepped closer towards Sam. "Yeah, one" Sam answered. He then had suddenly taken off at a sprint towards the Carmel students and staff. And like a bowling ball knocks down the pins in its path, members from the hypnotized army flew off in all directions as they came into contact with The Bullet.

"Well thats one way of doing it" Kurt said. He turned towards the podium that lay on the ground near his designer boots. Lifting his right arm behind him, he then swung it forward. As he did, the podium, mimicking Sam, flew towards the army and knocked down anything in its path. Kurt smiled at his accomplishment. This feeling was then literally knocked down as he was abruptly tackled by the drone Sam had punched earlier.

Kurt and the student began to roll around on the ground, both of them punching and smacking to the hardest of their abilities. As they did, some members of the army made it past an occupied Kurt and headed towards Tina and Mike.

The drone then bit into Kurt's shoulder, his teeth attached to the GLEEKS jacket he wore. Kurt screamed in detest, and with all his might, he pushed the drone off him and stood up, as did the Carmel student. Kurt looked to his shoulder and rage suddenly smeared itself on his face, sweat dripping from his forehead supplied by the heat from the fire ring.

"Do you know how expensive it is to restitch a Marc Jacobs creation!" Kurt exclaimed. The drone held a puzzled look on his face. "I'll tell you" Kurt said, raising his voice and hands at the same time. The drone was thrown a colossal length across the field and towards the back of the hypnotized crowd. "A price well out of your range."

Sam then suddenly appeared back at Kurt's side. "Where have you been?" Sam had sweat dripping from his forehead, which was rare for him and he was huffing and puffing deeply. "I ran through the whole school" Sam said, clutching a slight stitch that was starting to form in his side. "Kurt, the school is full of drones. All the way back to the front car park."

"That is impossible." Kurt said is a disbelieving tone. "Carmel does not have enough people in its walls to pack McKinley." Sam was nodding in agreement. "I know. But Lima, Ohio does."

Kurt clutched a hand to his mouth. "They couldn't have" he said as he lowered his hand. "Well it sure looks like they did" Sam said, as his breathing was becoming more steady. "Im telling you there are so-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kurt and Sam halted their conversation and turned to where the high scream had come from. "Oh no" Kurt half whispered half gasped. Sam however had now taken off towards the falling figure of Rachel Berry. He flew past Puck and Artie who were shooting anything in their ways with electricity and lasers. Sam kept running, hoping with all his might to catch the falling star.

_**SAMKURTMIKETINA**_

Tina vanished her forcefield sphere around her and landed on the ground with a slight thud. Mike had stretched himself next to his girlfriend and grasped her hand tightly. They both found themselves literally in the centre of the screaming audience members who had planned to watch their children and friends graduate but were now running around like chickens who had just lost their heads

"T, what do we do?" Mike asked, looking around at the screaming crowed. "We do exactly what Sam said; Protect our citizens." They both looked at each other at this point. Mike leaned in and gave Tina a peck on the lips. "Be safe."

"I will" Tina replied, knowing that she shouldn't smile at a serious time like this. But she couldn't help it. Mike was so cute when he was all protective of her. As she watched her boyfriend stretch off to help some civilians who were surrounded by some of the army members, Tina felt a gust of wind pass her. She turned to find the source and she watched as Kurt flew past her on a podium.

"You go get 'em Kurt!" Said a gruff voice a few feet away. Tina turned to see the older Hummel and his new wife watching their son pass them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson" Tina said as she approached the couple. Carole and Burt turned around to see who had called their name. "Tina" Carole yelped as Madame Shield stood in front of them. "Have you seen Finn? Is he alright?"

"No" Tina answered as tears began to form in the mothers eyes. "But I'm one hundred percent sure that he is fine." This seemed to calm the parents of the two step-brothers. "But if you don't mind, I need your help with something."

"You got it" Burt replied, not bothering to ask what the task was first. "Get groups of around twenty together, in clumps, as quickly as possible" Tina informed. Without another word, the couple were off, getting as many civilians together as they could. Tina then looked over towards her other half.

Mike was spinning on the spot as quickly as possible. As he did so, his arms stretched out and spun with him, resembling a giant propeller. The arms turned weapons continued to knock out any of the drones who approached. "Hope you're enjoying my fists of fury...ASIAN STYLE" he yelled over the top of the surrounding noise towards his attackers.

Tina approached Mike, who had just knocked out the last on coming drone in the group. He turned towards Tina and smiled. "Now what?" He asked, looking down at his girlfriend. "Place multiple forcefields over the groups of people" Tina answered.

"Well you might wanna start now" Mike advised as he pointed his hand past her. Tina looked to see a giant earth clump flying towards one of the planes hovering in the air. Even before it had tried to make contact, Tina knew it was going to miss.

"CAROLE. BURT. GET TO A GROUP" Tina called to the couple who were in the centre of the field organizing the last few people. Burt grabbed his wife's hand and they ran towards the closest group. "They're not going to make it" Tina cried as she watched them run. "Not on my watch" Mike said. "If I owned a watch" he added. Mike shot his arms forward at lightning speed. They reached the couple who had stopped in their tracks as the two arms wrapped around their torsos. They were then pulled off their feet back towards Tina and Mike.

"Tina now!" Mike yelled as he untangled his arms from Carole and Burt. Tina stepped forward and closed her eyes. She quickly raise her arms. She didn't open her eyes until she heard an enormous crash hit the ground. As she gazed out of the area, waiting for the dust to clear, she prayed it had worked. And it had. At least twenty half spheres of forcefield were sitting on the field, covering the groups of unharmed citizens.

Tina went to lower her arms but Carole had run forward and had grabbed them to keep them held up. Before she could even ask what the woman was doing, Carole had already began to explain. "I wouldn't be so fast to do that" she said keeping a firm grip on Tina's arms. "It looks like pieces of planes are about to come crashing down." And she was right.

The four of them gasped as a second clump of earth flew through the air, this time making contact with it's desired target. The plane exploded and hunks of metal a flashes of fire fell towards the ground. As Carole released her, Tina once again concentrated with all her might as she closed her eyes a second time, this time not opening her eyes even after she heard the crash landing. She then felt Mikes arms wrap around as a source of comfort. "It's okay T, they're safe." And Tina saw for herself that her forcefields were still standing and the civilians were still alive. The smaller asian turned to the taler one and smiled a wide grin. They were about to embrace when Carole suddenly gasped.

"Oh my god" Carole said as Burt, Tina and Mike looked to where she gazed. "Rachel!"

They all watched in stunned fear as the little brunette screamed while she pelted towards the earths surface.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are all enjoying. please please please review. i hardly ever get any and it doesn't spur me on to write more. im not saying i wont write unless you review, but a few comments would be a nice thing to read :)<strong>

**Anyways, see you next chapter. hopefully it wont take to long to upload :)**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	8. Divide  Part III

**Hope everyone is enjoying.**

**Once again i do not own Glee. If I did, Artie would be walking hand in hand with Brittany by now :)**

* * *

><p>Santana and Mercedes appeared on top of the main plane. They looked over it's surface and saw a number of things. Jesse sat a short distance away with his legs crossed. He seemed to be in some sought of deep meditation. Pacing behind him was Terri Schuester. She was bitting the nails quite intensely on her left hand and playing with a throwing star in her right. But the sight that caught the two girls by fear was Mr. Schuester. He lay on the very edge of the right plane's wing, bound by rope and his mouth gaged and was at a huge risk of falling to his death.<p>

Santana looked to her left, distracted by two figures floating in the air. Finn with his arms around Rachel hovered near the Latina. They both took in what Santana and Mercedes just had. As they did so, Quinn had flipped herself onto the plane's surface without making any noise to notify The Sinners of their presence. As the five GLEEKS looked at each other, they all knew what they had to do. After all they hadn't done all that hard and constant training for nothing.

As Quinn braced herself, Santana teleported next to the blonde and took her action stance. Rachel and Finn were suddenly no where to be seen. Mercedes focussed on the substance that the ship was made out of. It seemed to be dense metal. The more Mercedes focussed on it, the more it absorbed into her skin, coating her entire body and clothes in the shinny metal. Santana saw that everyone was ready and knew that it was time to act.

"Hey Honey's!" Santana yelled to the Sinners. Terri stopped her pacing and whipped her head towards Santana, a look of slight puzzlement clear on her face. Jesse however did not react. He remained in his trance with his back firmly towards The GLEEKS.

"Sorry to interrupt" Santana continued, her voice containing hints of sarcasm. "But we's be havin' a slight problem." Terri started to walk towards the cheerleader, no showing any signs of fear but wasn't exactly emitting confidence. Her pace was slow and cautious and she continued to hold her throwing star in her hand, just incase. "And what problem would that be?" Terri asked, eyeing Santana off with as much repulsion as possible.

"Well first of all" Santana informed, starting to count of the reasons on her hand. "Your little army down their kinda knocked down the guidance councillor, which really can not be good karma." Mercedes raised her right hand and shock her finger at the blonde villain.

"Then you tied Schuester up over here after whacking him on the head." Terri looked over to her ex-husband, who still remained bound and gagged on the plane's edge.

"But the most bitchiest act you committed was one you did as soon as you set foot onto our football field." By this time Terri had stopped walking and was focussing all her undivided attention on Santana. They were standing a couple of meters away from one another, both of them on the verge of pouncing. Santana took a slight breath and continued her little speech. "You stupidly interrupted the New Directions before they could finish a song."

Terri was expecting a more impressive argument point then this. "So what if I did, what does it matter?" Santana expressed a little chuckle "Well Misers Schuester, you interrupted Rachel Berry's chance of singing." Terri felt as though something was hovering behind her. "And no one never should ever ruin Rachel Berry's chance of sinning."

Terri then turned around just in time. She was right to think there was something floating behind her. A few feet above the ground was Finn with Rachel wrapped in his arms. Before Terri could even mutter anything for help, Rachel had taken in a deep breath and unlike breathing out like a normal person, a high sonic noise blasted from her vocal chords. The wave of noise crashed into Terri with such force she was thrown back a couple of meters and landed with a thud at Santana's feet. She looked up at The GLEEK, her eyes alive with panic.

"Did I forget to mention that something like karma" Santana began to say before disappearing with a slight pop. Terri got to her feet and starred at the spot where Santana was standing only moments ago. Quinn stood near her, playing with her golden cross around her neck, a little smirk spreading across her face. Terri then heard another pop sound from behind her. She turned to see Santana standing behind her, hands on her hips. "Can be a real bitch" she finished off. She then pulled back her fist and punched the Sinner straight in the face.

Terri stumbled back and barged right into Quinn. "Excuse me" Quinn said, shoving Terri away from her. "Do you know who we are?" Terri held her nose to subdue the pain before comprehending what Quinn had said. "What do you mean 'we'?" Quinn took a few steps forward. With every step, another Quinn appeared behind the authentic Quinn. "We as in the most popular girl in school." The Quinn's formed a circle around Terri, who stood in the centre, throwing stars at the ready. "And no one shoves the popular girl" The Quinn's said in unison sarcastically.

They all unexpectedly jumped high into the air. While doing so, Terri quickly threw throwing stars at random Quinns. Every time it was about to hit one of the clones, she would just vanish. The remaining Quinns descended as quickly as they had jumped. As they did, one by one, they began to disappear, until there was only the original one left, who thrust her leg forward and kicked Terri straight in the chest

Terri fell over onto the floor and gasped for air. She noticed Quinn land next to her so she took her chance. She swung her arm out and knocked The GLEEK right onto her feet. Quinn, who wasn't expect such a sudden thud to the ground, rubbed her side as she tried to sit up. But before she even could, Terri had jumped on top of her and was pinning her to the ground. Quinn watched as The Sinner detached her taser from her belt and held it above her head.

"Sweet dreams Quinnie" Terri said as she was about to lunge the taser into Quinn's exposed neck. The taser was then kicked out of Terri's hand and dropped inches away from Quinn's body. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Santana was standing behind a slightly bemused Terri, who was cradling her hand for comfort. Santana grabbed Terri's hair and pulled her to her feet. Terri winced in pain. "Well lucky for me, most of yours is real, unlike mine" Santana said pulling Terri close enough for her to hear. "So this will hurt twice as hard." Santana swung Terri around using her hair as a handle before lunging her forward.

Terri stumbled over. She regained her balance and looked back towards Santana, who was now running full pace at her. As she ran, Santana jumped through the air and vanished with a pop, before reappearing a second later with her legs directed at Terri. The cheerleader's feet made contact with the villain, making her fall to the ground.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" Santana said to Quinn, who had run up next to her team mate. Then, in unison, both Quinn and Santana fell with a thud to the planes surface after having their feet knocked out from under them by Terri. "Should have seen that coming" Santana remarked laying on her back. "Fool me once, shame on you" Quinn said, getting to her feet and extending a hand to Santana. "Fool me twice, shame on me." Terri had also gotten to her feet but was keeled over and was having difficulty catching her breath.

"Look Q" Santana sniggered as she pointed towards Terri. "Looks like grandma will be needing a defibrillator." Both Santana and Quinn laughed at this remark, which also caught Terri's attention. "How dare you" Terri screamed as she detached two throwing stars from her belt. "I'll show you what a grandma can do." Terri threw the stars at the duo, who ducked just in time to avoid being sliced and diced. As they stood back up, the were immediately knocked of their feet once again.

Terri had detached a pen from her belt. A pen that resembled the one Jesse had used earlier. She clicked the top and it became a human sized staff. Terri jumped into the air and shoved the staff into the plane upon landing. The contact created a wave of energy that catapulted Santana and Quinn into the air. Santana landed on the plane with an uncomfortable crash. Quinn however had been closer to the edge of the plane was thrown off the side and began to fall back down towards the football field.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed. She got to her feet ran towards the edge of the plane. She wasn't even concerned with the flying chunk of earth that passed by her. As she reached the edge, she threw herself off with a dive. As she darted towards the ground she saw another chunk of earth pass her and seconds later heard a crashing impact. But that didn't concern her. She had to find a falling Quinn. And there she was, at least one hundred meters away falling through the air and screaming her lungs out. Santana then disappeared with a pop and reappeared with another, right next to Quinn. She grabbed the girls wrist and teleported as quick as she had come.

Both the cheerleaders found themselves back on the planes surface, facing down Terri Schuester. They starred at each other for a slight moment before The Sinner spoke. "So what now? Are we just going to keep fighting back and forth until one of us wins?" Terri asked, standing with her hands on her hips. Her hair was slightly messy and she now had a fat lip. But her eyes looked crazy. More crazier then normal so to speak.

"Santana, go and untie Mister Schue" Quinn whispered before the Latina teleported with a pop and appeared next to their bound glee club teacher, out of his ex-wife's line of sight. "If thats what it takes" Quinn began raising her voice and also putting her hands on her hips "to take you Sinners down, so be it."

Terri giggled a somewhat psychotic laugh. "Oh please, you couldn't beat me two minutes ago, what's changed since then? You gonna bore me to death with a show tune?" Quinn didn't get angry because as much as she would like to, she had to wait.

"Come on Quinn, you've got nothing on me" Terri said while detaching yet another throwing star from her belt.

"Maybe she doesn't. But I do."

Terri turned around to see Will unbounded and standing with Santana a few feet behind him. "You!" Terri said, anger rising in her voice. She threw her throwing star towards the man who once loved her. Will threw his hands in front of himself and chanted. _"Latrop Gnihsinav." _A swarming blue portal appeared at his hands and the starts flew right into it. Will lowered his hands as Quinn went to stand next to him as Santana was. The portal had vanished

"Fine, that was a good move I'll give you that" Terri said shrugging before grabbing three small pods from her belt. "But try to vanish this." She then threw the three pods at the three heroes feet and waited.

At first the pods did nothing, and Santana along with her allies thought they were faulty. But then clouds of black smoke spurted out of them right into the heroes faces. Santana suddenly felt dizzy. She saw Quinn and Mr. Schue faint next to her and felt like she was about to do the same thing.

"No me gusta" Santana said before she collapsed to the ground. Terri walked over to her three victims. She detached a rope from her belt and tied the three of them together. As she completed her last knot, she heard a scream and watched as Rachel Berry fell from the planes edge.

Mercedes watched as Santana punched Terri in the face who then knocked right into Quinn. Deciding not to get distracted by the fight, she noticed that Jesse had not risen from his meditating position. Mercedes then took of towards the villain. As she ran, she pulled back her fists next to her sides. She grew closer and closer towards Jesse, who remained as still as ever. When she was at least two meters away, she thrust her metal coated hands forward, directed at Jesse's back. "Prepare to feel pain pretty white boy" Mercedes yelled, confidence pushing her forward to make contact with Jesse. The Sinner then abruptly spun around, a shinny shield placed in front of him. Instead of making contact with her desired target, Mercedes hands pounded right into the shield, which did much more then block attacks.

As soon as her hands had touched the shields surface, her body went into electric shock. Currents of electricity ran through the diva's body, making her convulse intensely. Jesse simply smirked as the girl continued to shake. "How lucky am I?" Jesse teased as Mercedes wailed in pain. "To have the hero who absorbs substances make contact with my personal shield that emits electricity." Mercedes' wails turned into screams of torture. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The discomfort was unbearable that all she could do was yell.

The electrical current suddenly ceased. Jesse yelped as his head was kicked by a foot that seemed to be wearing a ballet flat. He grasped his head as Finn and Rachel flew over him. Finn released Rachel from his arms and she dropped to the floor, barrel rolling as she made impact. Finn flew up into the clouds as Rachel ran over to Mercedes, who was stumbling around a little. Rachel clasped the girl's arm for balance. "Mercedes, are you alright?" Rachel asked, concern clear in her voice as she tried to regain the lightheaded girls focus.

"Ooh Rachel" Mercedes said as she held on to the smaller girl's arm. "We are in a hot damn mess." With that Mercedes toppled over, Rachel not being able to support the unconscious girl. Rachel bent down to her, tears forming in her eyes, fearing for the worst. "What did you do to her?" Rachel screamed as she looked over at Jesse, who was rubbing his head. "Relax, it would have taken a lot more to knock down a girl of her size. She'll be fine in about half an hour. Check her pulse if you don't believe me." He gave his hand that held his shield a flick and the shield shrunk itself back into a shinny ring. Rachel bent down, keeping her eyes on Jesse. She placed her hand against Mercedes' throat. Against her fingers she felt a slight pulse. A faint one, but it was there. Rachel felt nothing but pure hatred for her ex. _"How could he be so cruel?" _Rachel thought, rising to her feet.

"What?" Jesse said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked towards Rachel, noticing the look of disgust on her face. "I know that was mean, but hey, life is mean" he continued as he stood right up in Rachel's face. The brunette did not back away. She remained rooted in her place "Life deals you your cards and you use them to the best of your abilities."

Rachel stood up on her tip toes, staring Jesse straight in the face. "Well I hope you can deal with this." Rachel sneered as she quickly took a few steps back from Jesse. Rachel looked up to the sky and screamed, activating her power. "FINN NOW!" Jesse gazed into the sky as a figure flew straight towards him. Before he could even react, Finn, with his fists stretched out in front, swooped down on Jesse. The power of the collision propelled Jesse across the planes surface and crashed him into it with a strong thump.

"You've just been Orbitized!" Finn remarked as he landed next to his girlfriend. Jesse got to his feet with a moan. He stared at the two GLEEKS with such hate the both of them had never seen. "You're going to regret doing that for the rest of your life" Jesse yelled at the couple. He then began to laugh maliciously as Finn and Rachel just stood there.

"Wow" Rachel said with a blank look on his face shared by her boyfriend. "Dramatic much." Finn gave a little chuckle "I know...and you used to date him!" Rachel gave Finn a little smack on the arm.

"Silence!" Jesse yelled, and both Finn and Rachel ceased their conversation. Jesse aimed his left arm at them and pulled back his sleeve on his coat, to reveal a little arrow gun attached to his wrist. "My god, how many of those things does he have hidden away?" Rachel asked to her boyfriend. Before Finn could respond, Jesse yelled again. "Berry I said be quiet. God you are getting on my nerves." Jesse aimed his wrist gun at her and pulled the trigger handle clasped in his hand. Luckily, Finn acted fast. He quickly grabbed Rachel and flew away from the mini arrow that flew right through the position Rachel had been standing.

"Finn I think he's loosing it" Rachel yelled over the roaring wind as they flew. She then looked past Jesse on the main plane and saw Santana running towards the edge of it ready to dive. As she hurtled towards the ground, she vanished into thin air. Quinn however was no where to be seen. Finn continued to dodge the arrows that streamed bast them. "Finn, look out." Finn flew out of the path of a flying clump of earth that dropped towards the ground. "What the hell was that?" Finn asked, getting slightly distracted. Rachel looked down at the plane the clump of earth had just missed but then gasped. It had suddenly exploded into a sea of falling fire, metal and earth thanks to another clump of flying ground. Both Finn and Rachel coughed and spluttered as they flew through the smokey air.

After regaining focus of the situation but before Rachel could ask Finn if he could see Quinn, he had gone into a deep dive and was yelling instructions. "Rachel, prepare yourself for a landing."

Rachel forgot her current thought and prepared herself for what was coming next. She felt Finn once again loosen his hold on her and she plummeted towards the plane. As she fell, she took in a breath and directed her attention towards Jesse. A sonic scream produced itself through Rachel's voice. Jesse, unlike Terri avoided the sonic blast. He jumped high into the air and landed back on the plane as Rachel combat rolled onto in from her fall. She went to get to her feet but Jesse had already reached her.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so her back was to his front. He quickly but one arm around her upper body and aimed the other with the wrist gun in front of him. They waited as Rachel began to panic. Then Jesse whispered in her ear. "What, aren't you gonna scream for your boyfriend? Gonna tell him to fly off and save himself." Rachel tried to struggle against Jesse's grip, but he was to strong. "Go on, I dare you" Jesse taunted as he held the little brunette tight. Although she sobbed and was scared, she was not going let anything happen to Finn. She would tell him to fly off. To go get help. She took in a breath and went to speak her sonic voice

"FINN-" But she was suddenly cut off. Jesse had placed his hand over Rachel's mouth, so she couldn't finish her sentence of warning. "Ah, ah, ah" Jesse informed as Rachel struggled even harder to finish her sentence through the hand over her mouth. "All I needed you to do was to call his name. I can't have him flying off to get help now, can I?" Jesse teased as Rachel's sobs turned to muffled cry's. _"Where was Santana? Where was Quinn? Mercedes please wake up." _Rachel screamed to herself. She then herd a swishing noise from up above the clouds. Finn was approaching and Rachel could do nothing to stop his arrival. The Quarterback then flew into view and Rachel just stood their with Jesse holding her tight. She tried to bite down on Jesse's hand but, she could even open her mouth to do so. Then it happened

Jesse shot an arrow at Finn. It flew straight at him at full pace. Finn saw it approaching and tried to fly out of its path. But he was to late. The arrow pierced Finn in the chest and he fell to the plane with a crash. Rachel burst into tears that did not stop running. She watched as her boyfriend lay on the plane with his torso spreading slowly with blood. "And now for you" Rachel heard Jesse say over her cries.

He dragged her towards the edge of the plane where Mr. Schuester had been tied up. Through her cries and struggle, she noticed he wasn't there anymore. Jesse then stopped walking and held Rachel in front of him. "You know, seeing as we went out, I'm going to be nice enough to give you the chance to beg for your life" Jesse informed as he positioned Rachel on the front of her feet on the planes edge.

Through her tears and gasps for air, Rachel looked up into Jesse's evil eyes. She starred deep into his face before giving what seemed to be her final words.

"Drop Dead!"

Jesse gave a little smirk. His face then contorted with rage. He pulled Rachel Berry towards him and then thrust her forward with all his might. As she fell she let out a high pitched scream, activating her powers in the process, using them for what seemed to be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you enjoyed. This story is almost finished :)<strong>

**please please please review, i worked really hard on this chapter :)**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


End file.
